Rotten Dead Love
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Nuevo One-Shot Killer AU. Contiene gore y algunas escenas que pueden ser sensibles para "algunos" lectores. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Alex Hirsch pero la historia es de MI propiedad [Pinecest Necrofilico] Espero que les guste mi trabajo! Dejen reviews :) muchas gracias.


Nota: No se me ocurrió un mejor titulo así que no me juzguen por ello. Mejor deberían enfadarse conmigo por demorarme en escribir este One-Shot, aun me queda pendiente subir el One-Shot a petición de _Elice Bcest_ pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo libre para poder conectarme al Blog de Gravity Falls Town, ver el episodio "Tales of Two Stan's"

Este One-Shot tiene una temática que jamás se ha visto en Fanfiction ni en Wattpad, salvo en el fanfic " ** _Dipper Goes to Taco Bell_** " o en " ** _Mabel Goes to Wendy's_** " pero esa es otra historia y no quiero contarla ahora. También quiero aclarar que este es un universo completamente alterno al de la serie y los personajes son nuestros queridos Misteriomelos pero en versión Killer xD

Espero que les guste mi trabajo! Me esforcé mucho escribiendo este One-Shot D:

Advertencia: Contiene gore y algunas escenas que pueden ser sensibles para "algunos" lectores.

Gravity Falls no me pertenece, sino al maestro Illuminati Alex Robert Hirsch pero la historia es de MI propiedad.

A trabajar carajo! :D

* * *

 _"Pero al pasar frente a la cocina vio en el piso un mar de sangre. Empujó  
violentamente la puerta entornada, y lanzó un grito de horror"_

 _Horacio Quiroga- La gallina degollada._

Dipper…

Dipper…

¡Dipper!

-¿Ah? ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el joven Pines mirando a uno de sus compañeros, ambos se encontraban fuera del salón de clases. Las clases de Química ya habían acabado, era hora de volver a casa, Dipper fue el último en salir del salón pero uno de sus compañeros se había quedado afuera esperándolo.

-Me preguntaba si querías venir a mi casa esta noche-Le dijo el chico-¿Sabes? Daré una fiesta, van a asistir todos los chicos del curso y pensaba que eso te animaría un poco, podrías relajarte-

Dipper desvió la mirada y bajo la cabeza al suelo pensando que respuesta darle a su compañero para no herir sus sentimientos, al no encontrar nada que fuera "decente" dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Lo siento, sabes que me gustaría ir a tu fiesta pero…será otro día-Le respondió el castaño amablemente-tengo cosas que hacer esta noche y no puedo dejarlas para último momento-

-Agh, sí que eres aburrido, Pines-Dijo el chico-Bien, como quieras. Nos vemos el lunes-

El castaño vio como su compañero se alejaba hasta que lo perdió de vista, una vez que se quedo solo en el pasillo, camino hacia uno de los salones que estaba en desuso ubicados al final del pasillo de la escuela, cuando dio con el numero del salón que buscaba, abrió la puerta, antes se fijo que nadie viniera detrás de él. No venia nadie, suspiro con tranquilidad cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Lo siento mucho, no quería llegar tarde-Se disculpo Dipper caminando hacia uno de los armarios del salón dejando su mochila en el escritorio-pero, uno de nuestros compañeros me pregunto si quería ir a una fiesta que haría en su casa esta noche ¿Puedes creerlo?-

Dipper se detuvo frente al armario, abrió una de las puertas y de su interior cayó al suelo un objeto, mas bien, una persona, un cadáver. Cargo al cadáver y lo sentó en una silla que había cerca mientras el chico Pines tomaba asiento en el suelo, antes de sentarse se levanto y fue a buscar algo que guardaba en su mochila.

-Tengo hambre, no comí casi nada en todo el día-Dipper se sentó otra vez frente al cadáver, abrió un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate y comenzó a comerlas-¿Quieres una? ¿No? No esperaba escuchar eso de ti, Mabs. A ti siempre te han gustado las cosas dulces-

Así es, el cadáver con el que Dipper estaba hablando era el de su querida hermana gemela, Mabel Pines. La joven llevaba tan solo 2 semanas muerta y aun seguía luciendo hermosa -según Dipper- su rostro estaba muy pálido, su cabello largo castaño hasta la cintura estaba un poco despeinado, tenía un corte en la mejilla derecha no tan profundo y algunas heridas más en su torso y abdomen, el abrigo negro de su uniforme escolar estaba manchado de sangre que ahora estaba seca y casi ni se notaba. Dipper no pudo evitar sonreír ante tanta belleza, pero enseguida reacciono y comenzó a contarle a la chica muerta todo lo que había pasado ese día en la escuela. ¿Acaso Dipper estaba loco por hablarle al cadáver de su gemela? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo es que ambos habían llegado a esta loca, enfermiza y desagradable situación? Para poder explicar mejor lo que paso entre estos 2 hermanos, tendremos que retroceder unos 4 meses atrás.

* * *

Dipper y Mabel siempre han sido unos hermanos muy unidos, siempre se han tenido el uno al otro para consolarse cuando estaban en problemas. A pesar de ser los mejores amigos y de pasar gran parte del tiempo fuera de casa o en la escuela, ambos gemelos se sentían rechazados por la sociedad y eso se debía a que tenían una personalidad un tanto especial. Los gemelos eran un poco sádicos, tenían una ligera tendencia homicida desde los 13 años que…con el paso del tiempo fue creciendo hasta el punto de no solo torturar a la gente que se burlaba de ellos, llegaban al grado extremo de matarlos, deformar alguna parte de su cuerpo con ácido, esconder sus cadáveres o simplemente incinerarlos para evitar una sospecha.

Aunque Dipper disfrutara mucho matar personas junto a su hermana de vez en cuando, algo dentro de él estaba cambiando, además de que su personalidad asesina estaba mucho más desarrollada que la de Mabel. Tenía otro tipo de sentimientos hacia ella, sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido por nadie pero que creía que estaban mal. No quiso recurrir a un psicólogo por miedo a que este se enterara de su personalidad sádica y la cosa podría llegar a empeorar, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue guardar esos sentimientos en su corazón hasta que finalmente pudiera olvidarlos.

Pero no fue así, pasaban los meses y el castaño podía ver como su hermana se volvía cada vez más bonita y a la vez más perversa cuando asesinaba a alguien, le gustaba mucho verla clavarle cuchillos a las víctimas y ver como su rostro se salpicaba de sangre, eso lo excitaba, hubo veces en las que pensó de forma poco sana en ella y varias veces se quiso golpear la cabeza contra la pared por hacerlo.

* * *

Unas semanas después, Dipper decidió que ya no podía seguir escondiendo estos pensamientos incorrectos hacia Mabel. Planeo confesarse después de clases, todo el día se preparo mentalmente para lo que iba a decirle y en más de una ocasión los profesores lo regañaron por no prestar atención a la clase, cosa rara en el ya que era un chico inteligente y nunca se perdía en las clases.

Cuando las clases acabaron, Dipper estaba en uno de los salones abandonados de la escuela esperando a que su hermana viniera a la hora acordada, estaba nervioso pero no podía dar marcha atrás ahora, la decisión ya estaba tomada, era un todo o nada. Iba a decirle a su gemela que estaba enamorado de ella y nadie iba a impedírselo. Escucho unos leves golpes en la puerta, se levanto de la mesa en la que está sentado, fue a abrir encontrándose con su hermana frente a él.

-¡Mabel! viniste-Dijo el castaño sonriendo levemente-creí que no vendrías a la hora acordada-

-Supongo que 5 minutos de retraso para ir al baño no es tan grave-Respondió la chica-¿Vas a quedarte mirándome o puedo pasar?-

-¿Eh? Si, si…adelante, puedes pasar-Dipper se rió nerviosamente haciéndose a un lado para dejar a su hermana pasar, cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, se aseguro de que nadie pasara por ahí. Mabel tomo una silla y se sentó no sin antes acomodar los pliegues de la falda roja de su uniforme, a pesar de ir a una escuela pública, ambos hermanos llevaban un uniforme como si fueran a una escuela privada y eso era lo que los caracterizaba por ser un poco sádicos.

-Y bien ¿Qué querías decirme bro-bro? Según tu, era algo "importante"-Dijo Mabel haciendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra importante.

Dipper se sentía nervioso, más de lo que ya estaba ¡maldición! Parecía que lo que había estado practicando esa mañana se había esfumado de golpe, intento recordar más o menos lo que había estado practicando, se calmo un poco ya que en algún libro de la biblioteca había leído que si no dejaba de lado sus nervios y preocupaciones su corazón iba a detenerse y probablemente tendría un ataque.

-M-Mabel…escucha-Dijo Dipper sintiendo como el color rojo teñía levemente sus mejillas-T-Tu sabes que yo te quiero, ¿no? Eres mi hermana, siempre has estado a mi lado cuando más te necesite, sobre todo en los momentos en que teníamos que matar a alguien-

-Si ¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?-Pregunto Mabel sin entender que quería decirle su gemelo.

-Lo que quiero decir es…es que…-Dipper se quedo callado por unos segundos pero enseguida volvió a hablar-Mabel, te amo. En serio te amo, no solo como una hermana, no sé qué pasa conmigo, esto es un problema muy serio. Desde hace unos meses me siento así y no sabía porque, por favor, entiéndelo. Esto es algo anormal pero quería que supieras esto, estoy enamorado de ti-

Mabel se quedo callada, miro fijamente a su hermano. Dipper temió lo peor, también se quedo callado pero ahora estaba mirando a otra parte y con los ojos cerrados esperando a que Mabel le gritara o lo golpeara por decirle algo así, pero Mabel no hizo tal cosa, abrió la boca para decir algo, la cerro y otra vez la volvió a abrir.

-Dip, yo no sé qué decir-le dijo Mabel-Estoy en shock, no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo pero, no sé muy bien que siento por ti. Solo sé que te quiero mucho pero no como me lo dijiste tú-

La castaña se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la puerta dispuesta a marcharse pero alguien la detuvo tomándola de la manga de su saco negro, giro su mirada y era Dipper quien la miraba un poco triste.

-Por favor, Mabel. Dime ¿Qué rayos tengo que hacer para complacerte? ¿o para que me creas?-Pregunto el chico con lagrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos por el dolor que sentía sin dejar de ver a su gemela-¿Quieres que haga tus tareas por lo que queda del año escolar? ¿Qué sea tu sirviente por un mes? ¡Pide lo que quieras y yo lo hare! Sabes que haría lo que sea por ti, hermana-

-D-Dipper… ¡Suéltame! Me lastimas-Se quejo Mabel, Dipper no tuvo otra opción más que soltarla, Mabel se acerco un poco a su hermano, le limpio las lágrimas que caían por su rostro y lo levanto con ambas manos para que la vea otra vez-Escucha, yo no sé lo que siento por ti. Pero quiero que sepas algo, nunca te voy a abandonar, yo también te quiero mucho hermanito. Tal vez no sienta lo mismo que tú sientes por mi pero por favor, hagamos de cuenta que nada de esto paso y volvamos a ser hermanos y mejores amigos como en los viejos tiempos ¿Si?-

Dipper asintió levemente con su cabeza haciendo sonreír a su gemela quien como muestra de agradecimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla, salió del salón y cerró la puerta dejando al castaño solo. El joven sintió que la tristeza se adueñaba de su corazón, unas lagrimas de dolor y rabia caían por sus ojos haciendo que se arrodillara en el suelo y lo golpeara con sus puños.

-No, no, no, ¡NO!-Grito Dipper desesperado sin dejar de llorar-Esto no está pasando, ¡Esto no está pasando! No a mí, no a mi ¿Porque? ¡¿Porque?!-enseguida sintió que su respiración se agitaba, abrió sus ojos y vio para todos lados, una voz comenzaba a sonar dentro de su cabeza-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dijiste, Mabel?-aunque su hermana no estaba ahí, podía escuchar su voz rondar por su cabeza, finalmente estaba enloqueciendo-¿Dices que necesitas tiempo para pensar si me amas? No pasa nada, puedo esperar. Después de todo soy muy paciente querida hermana…¿Cómo? ¿Dices que tampoco vas a esperar? Jejeje, eso ya lo veremos-

* * *

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde aquella confesión y los gemelos Pines actuaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Mabel actuaba normalmente, se la veía tranquila y relajada parecía como si lo que había pasado hace 3 días ya no le incomodaba. Por otro lado, Dipper estaba inquieto y en su cabeza comenzó a elaborar un perverso plan para hacer que su hermana estuviera a su lado aun si ese plan implicaba torturarla o asesinarla en el peor de los casos.

Llevo a cabo su plan al terminar la clase de geografía, Dipper había invitado a su gemela otra vez al salón donde le había confesado sus sentimientos esos 3 días atrás, esta vez la hizo venir con él con la excusa de que había encontrado algo increíble y quería mostrárselo solo a ella.

-A ver ¿Qué es esa cosa "increíble" que querías mostrarme?-Pregunto Mabel remarcando el increíble haciendo las típicas manos de jazz y dejando ver un pequeño aire sarcástico en la pregunta. Dipper escondía un cuchillo detrás de él para poder ejecutar su plan a la perfección, pensaba matar a Mabel.

-Creo que se encuentra en el armario-Respondió Dipper evitando sonreír de forma sádica acercándose lentamente a su hermana mientras sacaba el cuchillo detrás de su espalda y se acomodaba su máscara de una carita feliz con los ojos idiotizados que lo identificaba como asesino. Mabel abrió la puerta del armario y se puso a mirar su interior buscando lo que quería mostrarle su gemelo.

-Aquí no hay nada, Dipper-Dijo Mabel, en eso una mano se apoyo en su hombro haciéndola girar bruscamente-¡Dipper!-

-SORPRESA-Grito Dipper con el cuchillo levantado acercándolo a su hermana, Mabel vio el filoso objeto llegar a ella, logro esquivarlo pero aun así el filo corto su mejilla pero la herida no era muy profunda, se apoyo en una de las mesas respirando agitadamente, unas gotas de sangre brotaban de su cortadura, giro la vista hacia Dipper.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?-pregunto Mabel enojada empujando a su hermano, Dipper ni se inmuto, devolvió el empujón aun mas fuerte haciendo que la castaña se golpeara con las mesas del salón abandonado, se cayó al suelo y sintió como parte de sus huesos se quebraban. Quiso levantarse, salir corriendo y buscar ayuda pero no pudo, Dipper se coloco encima de su hermana y se quito la máscara dejando ver su sonrisa sádica, esa sonrisa que solo reservaba cuando mataba a alguien y ahora se la dedicaba solo a ella.

-Ahora estas bajo mi control, Mabel-Dijo Dipper, con ambas manos sujeto el mango del cuchillo y rápidamente lo acerco al torso de Mabel.

-Dipper, ¡No! Espe…¡Aaagh!-Grito Mabel, un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios al sentir como el filo del cuchillo se enterraba en su torso, Dipper continuo con su trabajo ahora clavo el cuchillo en su cintura en el lado izquierdo-¡Aaagh!...D-Dipper *cof cof* ¡D-Detente!-

Dipper nuevamente clavo el cuchillo, esta vez en el abdomen cuidando de no hacer un corte profundo, no quería que su hermana muriera desangrada, no aun, tenía otras cosas en mente.

-Ahora sabes cómo duele ser rechazado ¿Eh?-Dijo Dipper, enseguida se quedo estático dejando de lado el cuchillo y escucho nuevamente la voz de su hermana en su cabeza pero esa voz sonaba erótica y desesperada-¿Qué me dices?-Mabel lo miraba confundida intentando respirar-¿Quieres que yo sea tu primera vez? ¡Wow! Me halagas, Mabs…no pensé que me dejarías hacerlo-

-Dipper, no sé qué piensas hacer pero…m-más vale que no lo-Intento decir Mabel respirando agitadamente, pero su rostro se sonrojo levemente al sentir como Dipper levantaba su falda y bajaba sus bragas-¡NO! ALTO, NO LO HA… ¡Aaaaagh!-

Demasiado tarde, una vez que se deshizo de sus bragas, Dipper se había desabrochado sus pantalones y bajo su ropa interior, entro con violencia dentro de su hermana comenzando a penetrarla fuertemente.

-Aaagh, ¡N-No! D-Dipper…d-duele…duele mucho-Grito Mabel, sus gemidos eran una mezcla extraña de dolor con placer pero más que nada dolor debido a las heridas causadas por el cuchillo-¡B-Basta! B-Basta…por…por favor-

* * *

Así pasaron los días y las semanas que se habían transformado en un martirio para Mabel Pines, todas las tardes después de clases, su hermano iba a buscarla al salón de clases abandonado para charlar o para "tener citas". De vez en cuando aprovechaba la oportunidad de tener sexo con ella, Mabel no podía gritar, no podía moverse para escapar ya que gran parte de sus huesos estaban rotos y mucho menos pedir auxilio porque con frecuencia Dipper la amordazaba para acallar sus gritos. La castaña sentía que estaba en el mismo infierno, le dolían mucho las penetraciones de su hermano pero más los gusanos que brotaban de sus heridas y que –literalmente- se la estaban comiendo viva.

* * *

Llego un momento en que el cuerpo de la joven no pudo mas con tanto sufrimiento y murió. Pero aun así, Dipper no estaba conforme, escondió el cadáver de su gemela dentro del armario del salón para asegurarse de que siempre estuviera ahí y cada tarde iría a visitarla, aunque Mabel estaba muerta, en la mente de Dipper seguía viva y le hablaba, le contaba todo lo que le pasaba y lo que sucedía en las clases, en cierta forma, la Mabel de su mente le respondía o se reía junto a él.

-Y todos nos reímos mucho cuando el profesor de Química nos contó ese chiste en medio de la clase, tendrías que haberlo escuchado, Mabs-Dijo Dipper riéndose un poco al recordar la broma que hizo el profesor ese día-Bien, creo que ya te he contado bastante así que ¿Quieres hacerlo?-

Mabel ni siquiera respondió, pero a Dipper no le importaba porque sabía que la Mabel de su mente había dicho que si, el chico se acerco al cadáver de su hermana dándole un beso sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo asqueroso, desagradable y escatológico que podía llegar a ser. Sus manos comenzaron a viajar por la cintura de la chica Pines, llego a la corbata de su uniforme deshaciendo el nudo, desabrocho su saco negro manchado de sangre y algunos botones de su camisa blanca dejando ver un poco sus senos, pero cuando estaba por besar su cuello…

* * *

-¡AAAAGH! NO, YA FUE SUFICIENTE-Grito Mabel, levantándose y apartando bruscamente a su gemelo-No voy a seguir con eso, no quiero, no puedo, voy a renunciar-

-¡DETENGAN TODO!-Grito…¿N3k00-Ch4N? al parecer todo lo que estaba pasando había sido una puesta en escena para un cortometraje, la joven de cabellos castaños con gorro de orejas de gato se levanto y camino hacia Mabel-¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa, dices? Que yo ya no quiero seguir trabajando en este tonto rodaje-Respondió Mabel molesta-Primero que nada, he tenido que fingir ser un cadáver putrefacto sabiendo que la sangre falsa me da mucha comezón, segundo tuve que aguantar que Dipper me manoseara sin mi consentimiento y la peor parte ¡Que me violara! ¿Eso te parece poco? Tengo más quejas para darte-

-Primero que nada, tu y Dipper accedieron a participar en este cortometraje sin saber cuál era la temática- Respondió la castaña-y cuando quise decirte de que se trataba dijiste que no te importaba, que te daba igual todo-

-Ella tiene toda la razón, Mabs-Dijo Dipper levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia su gemela-Que yo sepa, nunca te importo saber de qué se trataba esto, es mas dijiste que participarías para bien o para mal-

-Aunque no entiendo porque tuviste que usar una de las parejas más conocidas en el fandom de Gravity Falls, esto sinceramente carece de sentido-Dijo Sileteke apareciendo de la nada mirando a N3k00-¿Qué tiene de nuevo este One-Shot? No tiene nada que no haya visto antes-

-¡CÁLLATE SILETEKE! NADIE PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN-Grito la chica enojada-Y para que sepas, SI tiene algo que jamás se ha visto en los fandom y eso vendría a ser la necrofilia, bueno, se que se ha visto en ese maldito fanfic de " ** _Dipper Goes to Taco Bell_** " pero no quiero hablar de eso. Además me pareció interesante escribir el One-Shot en un universo COMPLETAMENTE alterno al de la serie original, está claro que la pareja sigue siendo la misma pero cambia el hecho de que haya necrofilia y terror-

-Hmmm…-Sileteke se quedo pensativa por unos minutos-Ok, no puedo discutir eso. Tienes razón, la necrofilia es algo que nunca se ha visto en el fandom service-

-Aaaah, ya que…espero que les haya gustado este One-Shot, lamento mucho la interrupción-Dijo N3k00 mirando a los lectores-Por favor, dejen un review. Prometo que cuando me libere de las materias universitarias me pondré a actualizar el fanfic "Otro verano de misterios: La película" y subiré un nuevo One-Shot llamado "Always Together" que será Stancest. ¡Un abrazo virtual y telepático! Nos vemos la próxima-

FIN.


End file.
